emeraldatlasfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilamena
'Princess Wilamena '''of the Antarctic elf colony, daughter of King Bernard, is a major character in The Books of Beginning. She first appeared in ''The Fire Chronicle and returned in The Black Reckoning. Cursed by the Guardian Xanbertis to be imprisoned and enslaved in a dragon's body, Wilamena was first introduced when Michael Wibberly freed her and enlisted her help against the forces of the Dire Magnus. Later, Wilamena became a member of the Council of Loris, and was one of the resistance's key players against the Dire Magnus because of her ability to transform into a dragon at will. After rescuing her, Wilamena believed she was in an engagement to Michael Wibberly, which Michael never denied, but seems to planning to, despite his romantic interest in her. Biography Early life Wilamena was born to King Bernard and an unnamed mother in the valley of the elves in Antarctica. She grew up in the woods there, experiencing freedom and living life to the fullest. One day, the Guardian Xanbertis placed a curse on her with a golden bracelet, which transformed her into a dragon at his command when put on. He offered it to her as a gift and she, unknowingly, put it on. The other elves realized what had happened and sang songs begging her to break the curse, despite Wilamena's inability to. As a dragon, Wilamena lived in a volcano at the edge of the valley, where she guarded the Chronicle for Xanbertis and killed anyone who got too close. It has been said that elves live for thousands of years, and Xanbertis came to the valley after the conquest of Rhakotis in 332 BC, so it is assumed that she lived as the dragon for over two thousand years. The Fire Chronicle When Michael, Emma, and Gabriel came to the valley, she kidnapped Emma under Xanbertis's orders and took her back to the volcano, where Xanbertis magically froze her. Later, Michael and Gabriel came to the fortress at the volcano, where Xanbertis sent Michael into the volcano after telling him only the Chronicle could unfreeze Emma. Michael realized in the volcano that the book was in the lava and that Wilamena, as the dragon, would have to retrieve it for him. He believed Wilamena would follow his orders, as he was the book's Keeper, but Wilamena tried to eat him instead. Michael soon remembered the song the elves sung about a princess hiding under a scaly hide, and realized that Wilamena was trapped inside the dragon's body. The song had also mentioned "changing her gold band," so Michael used his sword to cut off the cursed bracelet, releasing Wilamena from both the dragon's body and Xanbertis's control. As Michael had rescued her, Wilamena believed that the two would get married, which Michael was too confused to deny when he recovered consciousness. She helped Michael use the Chronicle to revive Emma, and then Michael, Emma, and Gabriel managed to fix the cursed bracelet so that Wilamena could help the elves fight against Rourke as the dragon. After Kate returned from the past, dead, Wilamena showed Michael the portal to the land of the dead in the valley. Michael, in the world-between-worlds, then brought back the Dire Magnus in exchange for Kate. The Black Reckoning Finally reunited with her family and her people, Wilamena resumed her leadership responsibilities in Antarctica before traveling to Europe with her father to join the Council of Loris. In the naval battle around Loris, she fought as the dragon alongside Michael, opposing several warships full of Imps and morum cadi, as well as three larger dragons. During the battle, the Dire Magnus managed to put the dragon under his own control with the bracelet, and Wilamena fought against her own people, killing the dwarf Wallace, before flying into a tornado and breaking the curse. She met with the Council of Loris again after the battle and helped formulate their next strategy. After defeating the Dire Magnus, it is assumed that Wilamena returned to Antarctica. Personality Wilamena is good-naturedly vain while confident and free. Like most elves, she is obsessed with romance and all aspects of fashion (i.e. hair, eyes, clothes, body, etc.). She cares deeply for all her people and even more so for her father and fiancée. She also holds in her heart a deep hatred for the Dire Magnus, and it is assumed that she is claustrophobic, judging by her overly elated reaction when first freed from the dragon's body. Appearance Elves have a certain bewitching quality that causes others to notice small details about their appearance, and as Wilamena is the most significant elfish character in the series, her appearance has been carefully observed as follows. Elf = |-| Dragon = Mentions and appearances * The Fire Chronicle * The Black Reckoning References See also * Elves ** Antarctic elf colony *** King Bernard *** Captain Anton * Michael Wibberly * Council of Loris __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Elves Category:Antarctic elves Category:Council of Loris Category:The Fire Chronicle Characters Category:The Black Reckoning Characters Category:Antarctic elf royalty Category:Royalty Category:Elfish nobility